


Fallen

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Verse, Top Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Taekwoon wanted something, and Wonshik knew what he wanted. He just didn't want to give it so easily.





	Fallen

Taekwoon was breathing really heavily while Wonshik practically dragged him all the way from the stage to the bathroom at the back of the changing room. Every second passed like a year, and Wonshik was worried whether they could reach the destination safely.

“Hang on a bit more, _Hyung_ ,” grunted Wonshik as he tried to pick up the pace, but Taekwoon’s answer was just a low growl.

He looked like a total mess, and frankly the whole incident was a total mess too. No one would have thought that there would be someone as crazy as that one so-called fan.

They were having a signing event for their newest album, and it was going pretty smoothly. Nothing too extreme happened, and any suspicious-looking people had been secured away. That crazy Omega girl also didn’t look suspicious at all, with her cute appearance and sweet smile.

Taekwoon happened to be the first person in line, and it was clear to Wonshik who sat right next to him that she liked Taekwoon the most, if the blush decorating her face as Taekwoon smiled to her meant anything. They talked casually as Taekwoon signed her album.

“Taekwoon- _oppa_ , would you be my mate one day?” she asked bashfully. Wonshik was quick to tease Taekwoon about it, making the elder neck-chopped him in retaliation.

“I’ll find a mate after Hongbin finds his,” said Taekwoon in reply, knowing that Hongbin once said he’d mate only after they got all sorts of musical awards.

“Eeeh, but I want it now~” she said cutely, Taekwoon had started to look uneasy at that, and Wonshik quickly read the situation.

“Too bad that _Hyung_ is too busy now. Let’s wait a few more years, okay?” said Wonshik. She pouted a bit, but it seemed that she had accepted that answer.

“Okay then,” she said quietly. Taekwoon returned her album with an awkward smile and raised his hand for a high-five. She opted to lace her fingers with his, and Taekwoon had no option but to squeeze her hand a bit in return.

But then, she didn’t let go, and she pulled out something from her skirt pocket. Before anyone could register what exactly did she hold or what was actually happening, she pushed the thing to her thigh and fell down while still holding Taekwoon’s hand.

As Taekwoon was forced to stand up, he picked up a scent—a very dangerous one, and he was lucky that both his manager and Wonshik were there to stop him from lunging forward and attacking the girl.

Everything was a mess after that.

For some reason, that girl started to have a Heat, and her pheromone was clearly affecting Taekwoon. Hakyeon was sitting at the furthest end of the table, and Sanghyuk was quick to untie his scarf and pressed it to cover Hakyeon’s mouth and nose, and then quickly pulled him to the backstage. Hakyeon was an Alpha too, so it would be a disaster if he managed to pick up the girl’s scent.

Meanwhile, Wonshik was struggling hard to hold Taekwoon back, as one manager peeled her hand away from Taekwoon and another one running to give her Suppressant injection. She was quickly detained, while the managers asked Wonshik to bring Taekwoon to the changing room since he was probably the only one strong enough to handle the rampaging Taekwoon.

Probably the only good thing was that Taekwoon had stopped trying to claw his way back to that girl after he couldn’t smell her pheromones anymore, but it left him extremely and painfully horny he could barely walk by himself.

After what felt like a lifetime, finally they arrived at the changing room. Wonshik took big strides into the bathroom, then quickly locked the door.

Once the click of the lock was heard, Wonshik was forcefully slammed to the door. He could feel Taekwoon’s teeth sinking to the base of his neck as he rutted against Wonshik’s crotch, painfully hard behind the thick layer of his jeans. Wonshik just clenched his jaw as he swiftly opened Taekwoon’s jeans, reaching inside to pull out his erection and gave it quick strokes. Taekwoon moaned hard, releasing Wonshik’s neck, and Wonshik took that chance to push Taekwoon down to the floor.

“Please bear with it a bit, _Hyung_ ,” said Wonshik before he kneeled between Taekwoon’s leg, leaning down to wrap his lips around the thick arousal. Taekwoon moaned again, tangling one of his hands to Wonshik’s hair as he bucked into the warmth of his mouth.

Wonshik grunted a bit because of Taekwoon’s sudden movement, but he was experienced enough to just bear with it. He kept on sucking and licking, bobbing his head up and down while letting his hands stroke the parts he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Taekwoon was completely lost in pleasure, moaning loudly and gripping Wonshik’s hair hard enough to make it hurt. But Wonshik’s main focus was to give Taekwoon a release he needed, so he only grunted a bit with the rough treatment.

Quickly enough, Taekwoon reached his climax, releasing into Wonshik’s mouth. Wonshik was quick to pull back, spitting away the cum as he continued to stroke Taekwoon until he stopped spraying jets and jets of cum. Only then Wonshik backed away, looking at the mess and thinking that he should notify the coordis that they’d need a new set of clothes.

“Stay there, I’ll get some towel—”

Before Wonshik could stand up or turn away, Taekwoon lunged forward and pinned him face down to the floor. Wonshik was too surprised to do anything, but he just _knew_ that Taekwoon still hadn’t completely sobered up.

“More…” growled Taekwoon in Wonshik’s ear, “I need _more_.”

That was the only warning Wonshik got before his pants and boxer were yanked down, revealing his bare butt. He could feel Taekwoon’s hands spreading the cheeks open and he immediately panicked.

“Wait, _Hyung_ , I’m not pre— _AH!!_ ”

Taekwoon didn’t seem to listen to whatever protest Wonshik had, penetrating into him with one swift motion. Taekwoon was sighing blissfully, oblivious to Wonshik’s pain and discomfort, and he began to move without even letting Wonshik to adjust.

The pace he set was quick and rough, and it had Wonshik growling in pain from the lack of lubrication. But as Taekwoon leaked more precum into him and hitting his prostate again and again, Wonshik began to relax more and let Taekwoon slid in and out more easily.

Wonshik let out a low moan as he felt how Taekwoon had snuck his hands up, fondling his firm chest and playing with the perk nipples. He began to roll his hips to meet with Taekwoon’s thrusts, and the ecstatic groan let him knew that he appreciated it.

Soon enough, Wonshik felt that Taekwoon’s knot had begun to be stuck inside him, signaling that Taekwoon was close. He could feel that he was close too, but he tried to hold back as much as he could.

“ _H-Hyung_ , if you wanna c-cum, just cum. I’m close too,” said Wonshik in-between pants and moans. Taekwoon grunted in reply, and pushed in his knot for one last time.

Then, while sinking his teeth to Wonshik’s nape, he released inside the younger. The sensation of being filled to the brim, along with the delicious pain on his nape sent Wonshik over the edge, shooting his release to the floor below.

Wonshik was the first one to come down from the high, while Taekwoon was still holding him from behind and hadn’t pulled out as well. He could feel how the knot had shrunk enough for him to pull away though, so he peeled out Taekwoon’s hands and carefully nudged him away, moaning lowly at the sensation of the elder’s cum trickling away from his behind.

“Aah, we made a mess,” murmured Wonshik as he slowly tried to stand up, wincing at the burning feel on his ass. He pulled off his still somehow clean shoes and socks before pulling off his pants and boxer, completely soiled from all the cum pooling on the floor. His T-shirt was also soiled, so he pulled it off and tossed it away as well.

“Come on, _Hyung_ , let me help you clean up too,” he said as he turned towards Taekwoon. Unfortunately for him, his whole clothes were soiled, even his shoes. Wonshik helped to remove them all since Taekwoon was still blissfully boneless.

“Sorry,” said Taekwoon softly as Wonshik stood up again, wanting to start the shower so they could wash themselves quickly.

“Next time, if you want to fuck me like that, give me a little time to prep myself. I’m a Beta, for fuck’s sake. I have no natural lubrication down there,” replied Wonshik sternly before he turned the shower on, filling the space with the sound of spraying water.

Taekwoon stay silent as he watched Wonshik checking the water’s temperature and fiddling with the taps, trailing his gaze from the back tattoo to the partially visible Nike on his side and further down to his own cum still trickling down Wonshik’s thighs. He looked away with a deep blush, knowing that it would be dangerous if he kept on staring.

“Temperature’s already okay I think. Let’s quickly wash and return,” said Wonshik as he turned back to Taekwoon and offered a hand. Taekwoon took it, letting himself to be lifted up to his feet and guided under the shower.

“Sorry about this,” said Taekwoon as he gently poked the two fresh bite wound on Wonshik’s neck.

“It’s okay. It’ll fade away eventually,” replied Wonshik nonchalantly. Taekwoon hummed in reply, before he continued washing himself off from all the mess they made.

Wonshik told Taekwoon to go out first, telling him where they kept the spare underwear. Their managers should be on standby outside the changing room, so he could quickly notify the coordis about their clothes and had the stylists redone their hair and makeup. Wonshik opted to stay so he could clean up the bathroom as much as he could before getting his own change of clothes.

Taekwoon did as he was told, drying himself with the towel from the rack and pulled on a fresh set of underwear from their luggage. He then peeked out from the changing room and found one of the managers, telling him about the clothes and hair and makeup. Quickly enough, Taekwoon was dressed in a new set of clothes and had his makeup redone.

When Taekwoon returned to their signing table, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk had returned as well. They seemed to be fine, not changing their clothes or anything. It seemed that only Taekwoon was really affected by that incident.

Jaehwan occupied Wonshik’s seat while the younger still hadn’t returned yet, instructed by Hakyeon to stay by Taekwoon’s side in case anything bad happened again. Thankfully, nothing happened until Wonshik emerged from the backstage, walking straight to his assigned seat while Jaehwan moved back to his position between Hongbin and Sanghyuk.

“What took you so long? Are you really okay?” asked Taekwoon quietly.

“The wounds need to be disinfected and dressed, that’s all. That’s why I’m a bit late,” replied Wonshik quietly as well. Taekwoon tried to see the damage he had made, but Wonshik’s high collar prevented him to see it clearly.

The rest of the event went quite smoothly. There were some fans who said something about “This is why Omegas shouldn’t be allowed to roam around” and “This is why Alphas shouldn’t be an idol” but they were scolded right away. Hakyeon talked about how they love their fans no matter if they’re Alpha, Beta, or Omega, while Wonshik said that there would be no VIXX without Hakyeon and Taekwoon. No one said anything bad afterwards.

* * *

Taekwoon pushed Wonshik into his own room when they finally arrived at the dorm. The gesture made Wonshik almost tripped on one of the many boxes strewn all over the floor.

“Let me check your wounds,” demanded Taekwoon as he closed the door behind him.

“It’s okay, _Hyung_. Nothing’s—”

“Let. Me. Check. Your wounds,” repeated Taekwoon, more sternly than before.

Wonshik sighed and nodded, sitting on Taekwoon’s bed and opening the first three buttons of his shirt. He pulled the collar away, showing large bandages on his neck. Taekwoon raised his hand, carefully tracing the edge.

“Can I open your bandages?” asked Taekwoon.

“Yeah. But carefully. I have to clean the wounds again and let them dry too,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded and he peeled off the bandages slowly. The feeling of his fine hairs being plucked along with the bandage made Wonshik winced in pain, but he tried to bear with it anyway.

The wounds had stopped bleeding, and the exposed part looked reddish-pink at the moment. Seeing from the experience, it should take around a week for the wound to completely close. Taekwoon glanced to some pale spots littering Wonshik’s neck, knowing that it’s the permanent scar he left from biting him again and again in the past.

“Sorry I bit you,” said Taekwoon softly.

“You didn’t mean to hurt me, so don’t feel bad about it,” replied Wonshik nonchalantly.

Taekwoon’s finger gently traced around the skin near the bite marks, before he slowly made a descend towards Wonshik’s collarbone, his eyes following the movement of his fingertips.

“…How if I mean it?” asked Taekwoon slowly. He raised his gaze to meet with Wonshik’s confused one, and he held their gazes.

“How if I _want_ to pierce your skin with my teeth, let it bleed out, leaving a mark on you?” asked Taekwoon again as he leaned closer. With a little push, Wonshik was lying on the mattress with Taekwoon straddling him, preventing him from going anywhere. His sight was sharp, predatory, just like his stage name.

“How if I want to make you mine and mine only?” asked Taekwoon again.

Wonshik was silent, staring up at him with wide eyes. It’s not the first time they ended up in this position, in this situation. It made Wonshik’s heart ached; with longing, with want—

Slowly, Wonshik raised his hand and carressed the soft skin of Taekwoon’s cheek. The elder closed his eyes almost instinctively, leaning to the touch. But in an instant, Wonshik pulled his hand away and placed it on Taekwoon’s shoulder, pushing him back as he sat up.

“But we can’t,” said Wonshik, firm and final. “ _I_ can’t. I’m a Beta. You can’t mark me like you can do to any Omegas.”

—with all resentment he had that he’s born that way; that he was born as a Beta who fell in love with an Alpha.

“Does it matter? I want to be with you. I’ve made it clear with you numerous times before. Don’t you want to be with me too?” urged Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled bitterly at that, swiping his bangs away.

“One day,” said Wonshik slowly, “One day, when you no longer jumps at just any Omega in heat because you can still force yourself to behave since you want to be with me and nobody else, then we will talk about it again.”

There was shock and hurt written all over Taekwoon’s face, and it let Wonshik knew that he had gone too far. Still, he meant what he said, so he wasn’t going to apologize and told him that he took back all the mean things he’d said.

He stood up from the bed, walking carefully towards the door so that he wouldn’t trip on any of Taekwoon’s stuffs. Just before he got out, he talked again without turning back towards Taekwoon, “Until that time comes, just use me as stress reliever and nothing more. Don’t… fall in love with me. Don’t even think about it.”

With that, Wonshik stepped out and closed the door with a bit of force. But Taekwoon didn’t even flinch at the loud sound, didn’t even budge from his position as he stared at the closed door.

“It’s too late,” sighed Taekwoon as he turned his sight down to his lap, feeling his sight blurring away with the tears, “I have already—”


End file.
